


XXX01

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 邋遢A哥。





	XXX01

二十世纪没几天了，全球合众组织在翘首以盼的新世纪来临之际宣布了“新大陆计划”——研究表示地球的气数已尽，为了全人类的利益，五年内国际研究协会将合力寻找宜居星球，实现全球居民再着陆。  
五年后会发生什么事人类暂且不知道，但近五百年来的地球早已动荡不安，人口剧减，灾害频频，物种凋零，大部分人已经不再关心财富与荣誉，温饱解决，快乐最重要，许多人返乡，许多人环游。这么一个名义上的保障全人类计划，实际上每天只有五百个方舟序号的派发，五个三百六十五天之后是否能排上号，地球是否还能宽限登船前的日子，这些都是不确定的。于是有人决定与地球同甘共苦，有人决定先给不知道存不存在的二代星球买船票，混乱倒也不至于，但目前的生活确实是糟糕了不少。  
JP作为一个怕死贪生的普通人，一山还有一山高，没能骇进国际研究协会的信息库，对五年后地球的命运也未能得知。号码他目前也轮不上，毕竟有一套尊老爱幼和其他潜规则的秩序。所以当前最重要的事好像是眼前这团棉花糖，准确来讲，是老妈寄在他家的小狗。要不是只是短住几天，JP真的怀疑狗需要溜被他妈拿来逼迫他出门了。  
他给狗套上绳子和嘴套，自己随意披上一件外套就出门了。  
现代社会，街上到处都是信息显示屏，所有人都在热火朝天地讨论地球和自身的命运。但碍于特警的随时出动并没有人闹事，现代人就是这么孤独了，气就自己气，哭就自己哭，极端一点就是寻死，还是很痛苦的那种死。  
作为一个自学成才的高科技人才，JP经常和有特殊需求的人打交道，大的好事轮不到他，大的坏事他不敢，但小使坏和小问题倒是还不少。他被生猛的小狗拉着走，觉得半条街的人大概都没有这条狗散漫自在。  
地下是轨道，地上是人和狗在跑，天上是屋顶起飞降落的飞艇。哪里都不堵塞，哪里都好自由，但都跑不出这厚厚的宇宙和命运。  
小狗完全感受不到主人的情绪，倒是越溜越乐，越跑越快，还偏离了往常的路线。JP本来也没事，但是这小家伙往山上蹿，他爬得气喘吁吁，最后想把它唬住，它却又像是懂了人性一样停了下来。  
“煤球你什么毛病啊…”JP全力呼吸着，低下头盯着他软绵绵的尾巴。对，它虽然是一只小白狗，但是叫煤球。  
另一只手进入了他的视线，正好落在煤球毛绒绒的小脑袋上。“现在很难看到这么活泼好动的小狗了。”这声音很疲惫，JP抬头，发现他们停在小平台上，栏杆上绑着乱中有序的同心锁，被流浪汉抚摸的煤球不凶也不吠，任由蹲坐在地上盖着厚衣服的流浪汉摸着。  
这个流浪汉还是个外国人，头发是金色的，戴着墨镜，要不是在评价他家的狗，JP会觉得：他是瞎的。  
作为一个善于包装自己的伪善者，JP顺口就回答：“煤球是克隆狗，和几个世纪前的狗的基因一样所以比较好动。”他从购物袋里拿出刚买的可乐，放在陌生人的跟前：“今年的冬天那么冷，不容易吧？”  
流浪汉不摸煤球了，把注意力转到冬天请人喝冰可乐的主人身上，虽然现在可乐市价是挺贵的，可以看出他也不是个坏心肠。他眨眨眼，对可乐无动于衷，但总要先回答：“是挺不容易的，我应该是这个山阶上的第四个流浪汉了。”前面讲了，这是一个流浪的时代，但是现代的流浪汉和前几个世纪的流浪汉没有一点区别，没有自己的财产，没有自己的权利，还是临街而坐，给旅客指指路或者卖艺为生。这个人虽然不脏不臭，但是脸上一半是墨镜一半是胡子，确实有点吓人，煤球真是条汉子。  
JP见他不拿可乐，原打算要走了，但树上的松鼠缺心眼，把他帽子拽走了，不能因为长得红就觉得是苹果啊！他去扯，但煤球也缺心眼，跑成了另一个方向，于是噗通一声，JP一只脚下了台阶，咔嚓一声，似乎是骨折了。  
煤球原本还在跑，但流浪汉反应倒是快，一把拽住了煤球，另一只手还顾着拿面包屑去逗松鼠，JP在倒吸一口凉气的空隙，帽子也换回来了。  
“叫救护？”陌生人把帽子给JP戴上，此时整个人已经站起来，要比JP稍微高一点，安全感也稍微就多了一些。  
“不不不，麻烦你帮我牵着这狗就好，我慢慢走下去叫个车。”  
他没料到的是，流浪汉牵过狗带，直接把煤球绑在台阶上，二话不说背起了自己。  
JP还没细想他有几天没洗头，人已经被放下了，他看着流浪汉上去把噗嗤噗嗤的煤球领下来，两个人在冬天的准末日街头对视，直到流浪汉问他：“你怎么还没叫车？”  
对不起，第一次遇到好人。  
其实，也有第二次，第三次，第四次。JP的腿好了之后偶尔路过山下还会带他的老汉兄弟吃喝，那时候煤球已经回到老母亲身边了，少了狗的幌子，他们进行了更多的尴尬对话，比如，你什么时候来这儿的？大概五年前。要不要我给你介绍工作？不用，我不想工作，流浪汉前景挺不错的，只是现在天冷，季节性熬过去了旅游旺季偶尔还能过上一天上一次澡堂的日子。我还没遇到过比我还懒于工作的人！那是因为我前半辈子加够了班。你怎么不拿之前的存款找个地方住？我天黑的时候确实会在一个地方住下来，不是这里。哦，你不会是通缉犯吧？怎么可能，我看上去有逃犯的潜能吗。那你晚上在酒吧街当黑社会？我就是个普通的流浪汉。你是在这里潜伏的便衣特警？我看上去真的那么有志向吗…  
忽然之间多了一个喜好流浪的好友，还蛮酷的。  
冬天有了就要过去的迹象，夜晚来得逐渐要晚些了，分开之前，紧急新闻框沿街弹出，最后满街的“永夜倒计时”在大街上播报，专家提醒您多储蓄家用阳光，多补充钙D，地球的永夜即将来临，各国专家将全力争取新的光期，提醒市民不必过于担忧地球的未来，方舟序号禁止转让顶替，不会出现价格哄抬……  
在路上的人都停了下来，有的赶紧按开手上的远程遥控储光，有的出发去药店，有的牵紧孩子的手。而JP下意识看倒计时，距离五年的结束还有三年。光在这个时代，既能烧水也能做饭，多余的甚至可以变现，但是却不能把人变成不吃不喝的机器人，JP打量本来要告别的朋友：“马上没有公用的免费太阳了，你要不要先去申请一台补助储光仪。”  
“我可以自己做一台。”JP以为自己听错了，亚历克斯云淡风轻地接着讲：“没想到废物同事在我离职以后把原定四年抵达的永夜直接提前了两年，幸好我没继续加班，不然那身体素质可能要被活活气死。”他摇头，卷起地毡，和JP告别：“我得回去整理下心情。”  
JP还在消化这突如其来的信息：“回去哪里？”  
亚历克斯的墨镜在马上都要天黑的情况下一点光也没有，像脸上的一片乌云：“晚上待的地方，你要来看看吗？或者你可以帮我修下被我砸坏的互联网，说不定能让我听下前单位同事挽回求助于我的语音留言，那样我会觉得我真的必不可缺然后继续做我的星际流浪汉。”  
半信半疑之间，他跟着流浪汉左拐右拐腾上腾下，最后到了一片荒山树林里，亚历克斯摆了摆手里的控制器，保护色褪下，一艘飞艇出现。  
他对客人讲：“欢迎光临！”  
也不是没有坐过飞艇，但是JP第一次进被改造成居所的飞艇，看样子已经很久没有起飞了，因为一进去JP就注意到四处都是提醒油量不足的窗口。这些狰狞的窗口之下是搭了张被子的后座舱，放着烤面包机和接水器皿的副驾，而主驾上，果然联络器上提示信号中断，仪盘前面是错综复杂的被人为拔得乱七八糟的线路。  
“你是真心要修好吗？”JP指了指主驾上的网线。  
“呃，如果不需要很多成本的话，因为可能修好没多久我就想拔断了。你真的会修啊？”  
“废话，有什么是我不会的！”JP得意洋洋。  
“那你自便吧…”  
说着JP就开始研究线路，这副线路大概是十年前左右的老线路，他比平常花多了一点时间。互联网通好之后，联络信号默认开启搜寻，飞艇驾驶员确认的信息弹出，蓝眼珠金头发脸色苍白无表情的一个外国脸蛋，“谁啊？这船不会是打劫的吧？”  
谁知有人从后座舱探出来，在他耳边应上一句：“考驾照的时候还在读博，看起来确实好干瘪。”  
JP一转头，如果不是此人还穿着白天的衣服，他一定认不出来，原来人把墨镜摘掉，胡子剃掉会差那么多：“你吓着我了兄弟！”  
“这不是怕前同事觉得我落魄嘛。”  
明明可以靠脸吃饭却要睡大街。JP在心里念，顺便语音邮件又不会同步录像，而且真的那么重要有心人要找怎么会让你在大街上待那么久。结果现实还真是打脸的，他俩还没有来得及按开语音邮箱，一个突发联络弹出来，而隔壁眼疾手快的前流浪汉还按了通话中。  
“所长！！！！！！！！我们看到联络信号恢复立刻就打过来了！！！”  
“咳咳。”亚历克斯把JP往主驾驶里边挤。  
所长？嗯？JP在想这有没有可能是在演戏骗他。  
“你这个新助手看起来还挺年轻的。”联络器对面的人略了他一眼，立刻又恢复激动的情绪：“你等着！！我们马上派人去接你！！！”  
说到这里，屏幕又立刻黑了，JP注意到他接好的线路又被拔了。  
“刮脸半小时，威风几分钟。”亚历克斯叹息：“我的好助手，你会不会开飞艇，我去满上油，准备跑路了…”  
JP第一反应是搜寻全自动辅助驾驶，然后把亚历克斯推过去副驾的方向一些：“你爹我还真不是助手，我当助手很贵的。”  
此时亚历克斯在弯下身子，掏出了几罐燃油。  
“你不打算拯救世界啦？”  
不知是什么所所长的亚历克斯已经跑到客舱后边打开了自动填油器：“拯救世界过劳死，不拯救世界也要死，我打算先逍遥快活多几天…差不多适应了居无定所的日子再出发去找新星。”他靠在关上的填油器旁，：“开吧，先到你家把你放下。”  
飞艇上了空行线，这时是下班高峰期，离JP家大概还要跑两分钟的样子，永夜倒计时在最贵招租的那块空中广告牌上显示着，还有三天，旁边的小新闻屏是几个专家一样的人在接受访问的样子。JP侧身，看到亚历克斯在看他，他轻佻的眼神实在不像和屏幕上的人是一路人。  
“我算明白你为什么要戴着墨镜流浪了，你这眼神根本不可能让人相信你是个流浪汉。”  
“那像什么啊？流浪汉也没有行业模范标准。”  
“像专门骗富婆遗产的小白脸。”JP脱口而出，瞄了一眼距离终点还有一分钟。  
亚历克斯似乎对这个评价挺满意，脸上埋着浅浅的微笑，手上却是把JP擒起来，再启动孩童保护锁。嘴欠的JP想完了，见证飞艇的门开了，亚历克斯把他家的窗户打开，轻松地翻了进去。  
他回想自己的宝贝都放在哪里的这会儿，亚历克斯又返回了，带着连衣架拿来的衣服裤子内衣裤，另一只手提着一箱可乐：“走了，出发去宇宙。”  
“你有病啊！”被孩童模式锁住的黑客拍打着保护罩。  
找到合适的旅伴了，太空无聊之旅不无聊了——


End file.
